1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a distribution device for high-definition television, and more particularly to a distributor of high-definition television where a header data of a central buffer is removable to prevent an occurrence of errors during an input serial data is processed in parallel 24 bits each and it is ease to debug after finishing assembling a system as well as a stable data procession can be performed due to a control of a only starting one bit of a write address.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A distributor of digital high-definition television HDTV is a device that distributes data serially input into it as desired pieces of parallel data.
Conventionally, the serial data inputted to the distributor is processed, in parallel, 24 bit groups and then recorded in a central buffer. At that time, the header data of the central buffer makes an occurrence of errors during the data processing because the data of 24 bits is written on the central buffer without clearing the head data before recording. Also, this prior art distributor has disadvantages of unstable data processing because the central buffer controls an address in several bits when it reads out the data.